


The First Meeting

by Zee0w0



Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Dom/sub, F/M, Flirting, Kinky, NSFW, Original Character(s), Rating May Change, Roleplay Logs, Shorty Dom, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Some Kinky Shit Later, Tall Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee0w0/pseuds/Zee0w0
Summary: Two college students, Kallum Soren "Kazsu" and Felix Antares, meet one early winter day. With out even getting eachothers names, Felix Invites his slightly younger college to his oh so lonely apartment. Who knows where it goes from there; read to find out!A/N: This is a rp based story that I edited to look like a normal story. It's my first post and I hope it is ok. Also, chapters NSFW levels may vary, be warned!





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First story! Look forward to some feed back, and hope to post more soon!

A windy midday, and people rushing past in a hurry to get to work or class. The roads loud and a chill in the air as winter was fast approaching. Despite this, the popular coffee shop & library was busy, but not as energetic as the world that was beyond its front window. A warm and inviting feel swept up anyone who entered. Many shelves lined with books, for classes customers needed to study for and just for pure entertainment alike. Most of those who come here were students, the main building of the campus only a few blocks around the corner. The bell rang as a new customer came in from the cold.  
Behind the counter, Felix, the cafe’s on duty barista, greeted the new arrival; Telling them it is self seating, and with a smile he dutifully continues fixing a customer’s coffee, glad to be out of the cold and happy to see the other Students clearly enjoying the snow. With a little flair, He brings the coffee to the waiting student, quickly covering it and putting its grip on,  
“And would there be anything else you need or is that everything?” The customer Felix was serving politely replied with a 'No' as they stuffed their nose back in their book that they were super invested in, before shoeing him away  
Shaking the snow out of her hair, Kazsu huffed in relief upon entering the warm building. Slipping her jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack next to the door, she stuffed her back pack under her arm and located the nearest free table, which happened to be in between one of the book cases that was directly next to the barista booth. Smiling in content as she slid into the seat, and humming at the alluring scent of coffee that she adore so much.  
Only giving herself a moment to rest, she confidently bounced up and strode up to the ordering counter to see the menu and figure out what she'd like. No one being behind the counter gave her a moment to think of what'd she'd choose.  
Felix quickly ducked out back in the lull in customers to grab some extra cups and other items needed on the counter, and upon his return from the back room he sees Kazsu looking through the menu. Without bothering her, he quickly attended to the items that needed restocking, and occasionally glanced up at this young woman to just get little looks. Being the hyperfixator she is, she didn't even notice when Felix went behind the counter. After a few more deciding, she makes and option and steps right up to the counter. Jumping when she notices Felix, a slight yelp leaving her mouth.  
With a hearty laugh and goofy grin, Felix suavely spoke;   
“My apologies, Madam, I figured it was best I not rush your decision. Hopefully I haven’t frightened your appetite out, that would be no good! Can I get you anything, Darlin?”  
“Holy crap! I didn't even notice you go back there!”  
Humming at Felix's response in amusement, composing herself with a bright grin.  
“Well ain't you a smooth talker~,” Her voice purred as she spoke, looking the tall barista up and down.“How about a grande black with enough sugar to rival how sweet you are?” She went on, winking at the other at the last part. With a sly grin and a returned wink, Felix set to work on the coffee, making sure to put extra “sleight of hand” into his moves   
“So I haven’t seen you around here, are you new to the campus? With a pretty face like yours I’d have definitely remembered you!” He starts to move to the sugar machine, where he sets the cup under the spout, looked over, and gestured to say stop when enough sugar has been put in. Smiling genuinely as Felix responded, as well as at his moves, almost impressed.  
“Well, I am a second year, but I took all online my first year. So technically yes, I am new. How about you, sweetness?” She answered calmly, leaning on the counter, using her hand to keep her head up, watching Felix as the sugar poured into the coffee, making no move to say stop. Felix continuing to let the sugar pour, although allowing the pour to slow so it doesn’t overflow.  
“Oh! I’m on my Third, and I’ve been on campus for all three years. I’ve worked here at the cafe for most of the time, and I have an apartment off campus a few blocks from the Frat houses. It’s a gorgeous place, but it seems like it’s a tad brighter with you here~.” Giving a wink and a smile and slows the pour more, still waiting for the cue to stop.  
“Ew, must be loud even from blocks away knowing them.” Grimacing at the mention of the frat houses. After what seem like a metric fuck ton of sugar is in the coffee she gesture that there is enough.   
“I have been told I tend to light up any room I'm in, though I can't compare to how you make people's day~” She playfully stated, leaning into the counter a bit more as the arm warmers she was wearing slip slightly against the friction less surface  
Felix takes the cup from the sugar dispenser and approaches slowly, with a certain slickness, and after grabbing a cover and a hand guard for the cup, he dresses the cup nicely and slides it over to her, leaning on the counter beside her.   
“That’s on me, hopefully your day will get that much better, and yeah sometimes they do get a little rowdy, but it’s not the worst thing about the apartment, it’s the fact that it’s cold!” He laughed, “The heating works but for some reason my covers don’t stay warm enough! I should pick up a bed warmer or something of that sort!” He drawled on, flashing a quick smirk before switching back to the same warm smile. Smiling gratefully at the freebie, a sly grin found its way to Kazsu's face.   
“Well, that something might be a 'someone', ya know?” She purred persuasively, using both hands to cup the sides of the cup and bring it to her mouth and sip. Not once breaking eye contact as her eyes threw a lure in hopes of hooking Felix.  
With a coy smile, Felix dramatically crosses his arms and stroked his nonexistent beard, and continued comically for a few seconds   
“Hmmm... yes, you do propose an interesting and potentially beneficial solution. I don’t suppose you have any suggestions? I’m sure someone here in this big old campus must be looking for a room!” With a quick grab, he produced a pen and notepad and wrote something down quickly.  
Raising a playful brown, she gently placed her cup down but not letting it leave her hands. Kaszu smirked in amusement as he went on. Though curious what he was writing down, she didn't lean any further to avoid interrupting him.   
“Well I'm sure I could think of a One or two people in need of a place to stay.” Humming playfully as she softly & sarcastically continued their suggestive banter  
He looked her in the eyes for a few seconds, his normally calm gaze starting to betray his excitement, and his smile became a little more giddy.  
“And pray tell, you wouldn’t happen to be interested, would you? I must say I’d fully enjoy that, I mean a woman of your caliber must be something of a goddess, and at the very least, extremely toasty to be next to!” He played along, slowly tearing off the page from the notebook, before replacing the book and pen in a pocket and folding the paper in his hand  
An amused look made its home on her face as she watched him slowly losing his composure As a matter of fact, “I am~” She dramatically said “And I'm sure that you'd make quite the fun snuggle partner, though I must ask,” she paused to take a sip of her coffee, eyes darkening a tad, seduction her forte. “Can you handle me?”  
A shiver went up Felix’s spine as he met her gaze, and he tensed an arm in an effort to down his over excitement.  
“W-well unless you prefer the futon in the living room, my bed has more than enough space, and maybe there we can test out that little detail.” He got closer with a couple short, swooning steps, and passed her a paper that said the apartment’s address and such, and below that read   
“the key is above the door frame in a loose paneling, let yourself in”   
“I’m the only one in the house.” He started melting a bit at this close proximity, her perfume playing in his head. Her smirk widened at his reaction, She quickly thought "Oh, this is going to be fun."  
"Well, I'm sure we can figure out something that's.... mutually beneficial~” She cooed with a wink before sauntering off, glancing back at him with a wink before collecting her things and leaving before Felix could even figure out what was happening.  
Felix watched her go, a warm excitement filling him from head to toe. A giddiness arose inside him as he awaited the end of his shift, a mere hour and a half away, when he could go and wait for her arrival in his home.


End file.
